


gonna take some time (to do the things we never had)

by bestshitshowever, msromance



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellamy's also with the 48 in Mt Weather, Board Games, F/F, F/M, Implied Character Death, Kissing, Post Episode: 4x13, Season 2 AU, Season 4 - FutureFic, Tumblr Prompts, adding tags as I go, but it's super subtle, debate, i'm not sure if this counts as fake dating??, i'm really bad at tagging you guys, idk what i'm tagging anymore tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestshitshowever/pseuds/bestshitshowever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/msromance/pseuds/msromance
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts, mostly for Bellarke and possibly for other ships.Title from "Africa" by Toto, because I'm an old soul that can't be tamed.#5: “Oh my god, what? What did I say now?” Clarke turned to the infuriating guy sitting very closely on her left with an indignant huff. “I swear, if you buzz that damn thing in my ear one more time…”Any thought of doing any other socializing that night flew out of Clarke’s mind as she swore she was gonna win this stupid game, just to wipe Bellamy’s maddening smirk off his unfairly handsome face.





	1. bellarke + things you said with no space between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From lindsayloveslife: bellarke + things you said with no space between us
> 
> I had been toying with the idea of a season 2 AU where Bellamy (and possibly Finn?) is with the 48 in Mount Weather. This prompt seemed like a good opportunity to explore that, so it might actually turn into a fic of its own someday.
> 
> I was under the influence of cold medicine when I wrote this, so please forgive any incoherencies and mistakes. Hope you like it!

They were bound to be seen eventually.

 

It had roughly been ten days since they woke up in the creepy white quarantine of Mount Weather. Despite the initial uneasiness, the delinquents had settled in nicely and were enjoying not having to fight for their lives every single day, with two exceptions. Bellamy and Clarke hadn’t bought into the whole “live everyday like it’s a Thanksgiving dinner” vibe for a second. They had felt out of place in the dining hall, Bellamy in a dress shirt and Clarke in a nice blouse. Feeling Dante Wallace’s gaze on them during every meal had gotten old pretty fast.

 

After a few unsuccessful attempts at escape, they had decided to lay low for the time being and try to act like they were getting accustomed to their new surroundings. It had been difficult (especially for Bellamy), but they had talked to Dante to convince him they wouldn’t try to escape again and spewed some lie about how they had been scared and nervous about their friends. He’d seemed to buy that, and so they were left to explore the depths of Mount Weather as inconspicuously as they could manage.

 

Which brought them to their current predicament.

 

They had left on a recon mission after dodging Jasper’s pleas about having blueberry pancakes together, and were now stuck in a hallway they weren’t supposed to be in. The harsh sound of footsteps alerted them to a guard approaching. Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other in panic for a second. There weren’t really any place they could hide in, except for a tiny nook near the corner of the wall. It wouldn’t really cover them from the guard’s view but it could save them some time before they were discovered. A plan started to form in Bellamy’s mind as he glanced at the nook and back at Clarke pointedly. They quickly walked over and Bellamy maneuvered them until Clarke’s back was against the wall and his large frame was covering her completely.

 

Clarke was used to communicating silently with Bellamy at this point. Following their sort of heart-to-heart after their day trip, they had developed a certain understanding of each other that showed itself in this weird telepathic way.

 

It had intensified after ending up in Mount Weather, though. The first time they saw each other after waking up had been when they were being discharged from quarantine. Clarke remembered relief washing over her as she realized she hadn’t killed him when she had pulled the lever. They had locked eyes across the room for all of two seconds, and proceeded to overpower the medical personnel helping them in perfect sync. That escape attempt hadn’t gotten them anywhere, except in Dante’s room for a very ambiguous and creepy talk where they realized they were technically being held captive. Their connection had only gotten stronger after that, and now it was like they knew what the other was thinking before the thought had even finished forming.

That didn’t stop Clarke from being surprised when Bellamy leaned in close. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. She was suddenly hyper aware of exactly how close they were standing.

 

“Do you trust me?” Clarke’s heart beat a little faster at having Bellamy so close, whispering in her ear. She nodded without hesitating. He leaned back and their eyes met. She could barely hear the guard’s footsteps getting closer over her thundering pulse.

 

“I do.” Bellamy’s eyes fluttered for a second and he swallowed. He saw the guard spot them from the corner of his eye.

 

“I’m sorry this had to happen this way,” he quickly whispered, and then his lips were on hers. One of his hands was on the wall above her head, the other gently caressing her cheek.

 

She was so shocked that it took her a few moments to respond. Bellamy grabbed her hand and put it on his waist and pressed his lips against hers as if he was saying “ _come on, Clarke”._

 

Clarke caught on to Bellamy’s plan quickly after that and responded to his kiss. As the initial shock wore off, she finally realized _she was kissing Bellamy Blake._ It wasn’t weird or awkward as she thought it might be; instead it felt so – _natural._ She grabbed his shirt where her hand was resting on his waist and carded her free hand in his curls. She felt Bellamy sigh against her lips as her nails brushed against his scalp. One of his hands dropped to her back and pulled her flush against him as they deepened the kiss – and promptly jumped apart when the guard cleared his throat right next to them.

 

“This hallway is off limits.” Clarke blinked dazedly at Bellamy and bit her lip; her brain still trying to work through _I just made out with Bellamy_.

 

Realizing that Clarke wasn’t going to talk anytime soon, Bellamy started explaining.

 

“We were just trying to find someplace private. We didn’t know this floor was closed off.” He was holding the back of his neck and avoiding the guard’s eyes, feigning nervousness.

 

Finally finding her voice, Clarke piped in, “Yeah, we’re really sorry. Won’t happen again.”

 

The guard glanced between them for a moment, then nodded his head, satisfied. “Yeah, yeah, I know how it is at your age. Just be careful where you wander off to next time.”

 

The mention of _next time_ had Clarke’s stomach flipping in anticipation, but she shook it off and grabbed Bellamy’s hand, pulling him towards the elevator. She quickly mumbled a “thank you” over her shoulder as the elevator doors closed behind them.

 

Bellamy kept stealing glances at the mirror in front of them to see her reaction, but she was determined not to show anything. She would deal with what this kiss meant after they had gotten their people out of this hellhole. They slowly slipped back into their usual conversation as they left the elevator and went to join their friends.

 

She had forgotten all about Bellamy’s words just before he kissed her until she was in bed, replaying the events of the day in her mind. _I’m sorry this had to happen this way._ Did that mean he had been hoping to kiss her at one point? Had he given thought to _how_ he wanted to kiss her? Just the possibility of that was enough to keep her awake for a couple more hours, tossing and turning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to stop by  thehundredbellarke on Tumblr to share all your feels!


	2. sea mechanic + end of the world angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, you’re being such a downer right now. I mean, I realize the whole deathbed vibe and all, but we could at least chat until it happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bellamybb requested: could I have a mini sea mechanic fic? Maybe about their last few days on the ground / alive? Anything angsty - oops! 
> 
> this was the result - i've never written for any ship other than bellarke before so i hope i did a good job :) let me know what you think!!

It was quiet in the room except for the occasional footsteps passing in front of the firmly closed door. Luna was perched next to Raven on the bed, one hand gently caressing her temple and one hand tangled in hers. She was aware these would be the final moments for Raven, but thanks to the cruel twist of fate, not for her. No, she would get to live for months, years to come; but what for? There wouldn’t be anything, _anyone_ left to live for. She was trying to push the dark thoughts aside to focus on Raven when she spoke up.

“Wow, you’re being such a downer right now.” Luna was taken aback by the snarky words for a second. “I mean, I realize the whole deathbed vibe and all, but we could at least _chat_ until it happens.”

Luna let out a humorless laugh at that, shaking her head. She knew she probably wouldn’t be any different if the situation was reversed, but it nevertheless amazed her how lightly Raven was taking all of this. She was dying, and she still didn’t give in to the gloom that surrounded Becca’s ancient mansion.

“What would you like to _chat_ about?” she asked, lovingly pushing a few tendrils off her forehead. Raven leaned into the touch.

“You,” she responded, meeting her gaze unflinchingly. She broke the connection after a few moments, wincing through what must have been another attack, and continued with a more serious tone. “I’m sorry we don’t get to have more time.”

Luna swallowed the knot in her throat, and smiled serenely. “Me too, but I’ll take what I can get.” She was caressing her cheek, and Raven turned her head to press a kiss in her palm, closing her eyes. She lingered for a second, then looked up at her with watery eyes.

“I never meant to leave you behind. I wanted to be with you till the end, but I couldn’t leave them to die.” She grimaced as another attack hit and her hand clenched in Luna’s.

“Shh, breathe through it, _niron_. You’re not leaving me behind; we will meet again someday. Isn’t that a saying of your people?” Raven rolled her eyes at that, but she could see the emotion kept hidden deep in her gaze. She might not agree with every decision they made, but Raven loved her people. She would do anything for them; she was _dying_ for them, and Luna had great respect for that. “You should have more faith, Raven. These kinds of sayings pass down for generations because they hold true despite everything. Like I said, I’ll take whatever time I can get with you here and I’ll keep believing that I will find you again, in this lifetime or another one.”

Raven smiled at that and raised her hand to her wild curls. “Come here,” she mumbled. Luna leaned down, pressing her lips to hers. They both sighed into the kiss, and despite the circumstances, it was filled with joy and not a modicum of sadness. They relished in the feeling of being together in this moment. Raven slowly pulled back after a while and caressed Luna’s cheek. There was a look of determination on her face.

“May we meet again.”

No other words were spoken in the room after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! stop by tumblr - [ thehundredbellarke](https://thehundredbellarke.tumblr.com) \- to share the feels :)


	3. bellarke + bucket list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s something else you’ve always wanted to do?” As the words left his mouth, they heard a loud thunder. The rain started pouring down on them. Clarke laughed lifting her face up. She closed her eyes and let the rain wash over her for a second.
> 
> “As cheesy as it sounds, I’ve always –“ she started her sentence but she couldn’t get the words out. “Nevermind.” She shook her head. “Let’s go inside.” She started to walk towards her building’s door.
> 
> “No!” He gently pulled her back. “Tell me. Is it “Gene Kelly”ing?” he asked, teasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bellsblake requested: bellarke + "you think the world is ending and i’ve decided to live everyday like it’s my last and now we’re just crossing things off our bucket lists” (no tomorrow)
> 
> this was written by my partner in crime  bestshitshowever  but we decided to post it here to keep every request in one place - you did an amazing job as always <3 enjoy!

Clarke Griffin knew the world was ending. She just couldn’t explain it.  
  
Well, she could actually but whenever she went into the details of City of Light, and space miners and the nuclear death wave, also known as “Primfaya” people looked at her like she was saying “The world will end in 2012 because Mayans said so”. So she gave up on explaining. She just knew. And she struggled with that knowledge for a while. She was a pre-med student with great research skills and rich enough parents to put her through a well known research school and nothing more. The night she put all the pieces together was the worst night of her life. The world was ending in approximately 8 months and 4 days. Her first instinct was to save everyone. At the very least, to tell people and she started with her best friend but Raven just laughed. Again, Clarke was just a pre-med student who had read too many articles and accidentally stumbled upon some classified documents and now she knew all about hypersleep and plans to colonize the space and Bill Cadogan.

 

Well, that was roughly 4 months ago.  
  
Clarke, being a pretty rational person, had told herself that she would try to convince people for 4 months and after that, she was on her own. She didn’t know what that meant exactly but she wasn’t going to waste the rest of her life trying to convince people she was right. She looked at the calender above her desk, the date was circled in red marker and she had scribbled: “Figure out what to do with the rest.”. She meant, the rest of her life. Literally.  
  
She didn’t know yet what she was going to do with “the rest of her life” but she knew she had to go to the hospital to see Bellamy. He had been in a traumatic car accident two months ago and he was being released today. They had been friends since her freshman year, so for 2 and a half years now and while they weren’t the closest, they shared an inexplicable bond. But there was a simpler reason for why she was the one that had to pick him up from the hospital, his sister was busy.  
  
When she got to his hospital room, Bellamy was sitting in a wheel chair.  
“Bellamy, you okay?” She asked, failing to mask her concern. She expected to see him up on his feet.

“Yeah, it’s just protocol. They’re wheeling me out of the hospital, I can walk with crutches just fine.” He shrugged lightly. There was a microscopic smile on his face, he couldn’t help but feel special whenever she worried about him.

Clarke sighed with relief in response,

“Okay, good. Are you done with all the paper work?”

“I am. Let’s go.”

 

“Can you pull over here?” Bellamy asked casually. Even though it was a strange request, seeing as they were in the middle of nowhere with just a small gas station near, Clarke pulled over.

“We’re fine on the gas, Bell.” She looked down to double check it.

“Yeah, I know. I just want to grab something real quick.” He grabbed his crutches and slid out the front seat.

  
Clarke should have followed him but being alone with him after two months of only seeing him for 15 minutes and never alone was overwhelming. She could use a break. She had forgotten how drawn to him she felt and how the air seemed to thicken whenever they were alone. Just before he got into the accident, she had told him about her discovery and they had a huge fight. Of course, seeing him in the ICU, half concious, made Clarke forget all about him calling her “crazy” and her calling him “irresponsibly stubborn”. It was difficult to explain that to her friends, of course. Raven for one could not understand why Clarke cared so much about what Bellamy thought and how she could seem to forgive him instantly. Clarke had acknowledged that she had been attracted to Bellamy from day one but she repressed her feelings for so long (because she had a boyfriend at thetime and he was straight up unpleasant to her) that once they had resurfaced, it was way beyond being a “crush”. She was in this limbo of having feelings for Bellamy that were too deep to be a crush and too platonic to be love. No one seemed to understand that. She sometimes thought maybe Bellamy knew. She pushed those thoughts away.

 

“Bellamy should be back by now” she murmured to herself as she leaned to look out the car window, after 15 minutes of waiting for him in the car.

Worried that he might have fallen down or hurt himself somehow, she got out of the car and walked towards the gas station. Right as she was about to enter it, she saw his silloute by a tree near the back of the building.  
“Bellamy!” she yelled out and walked towards him “Where the hell have you been?”

“Relax, princess, I cracked a window open, didn’t I?” Bellamy’s witty comment could not distract Clarke from the cigaratte he was holding between his fingers.

“What the hell, Bellamy?!” She launched herself at him to grab the lit cigarette from his hands but he put his hands higher so she couldn’t reach.

“I’ve always wanted to try one.” He said somewhat nonchalant.

“And?” Clarke asked bewildered.

“They’re horrible.” He coughed, the tobbaco residue in his throat still bothering him. He put the cigarette out and they walked back to the car in silence.

 

 

Clarke threw her car keys on his kitchen counter, her thoughts about “what to do with her life” creeping back into her mind. She looked at the clock hanging above his couch, it was almost afternoon. _Great_ , she thought to herself, _another day closer to Primfaya._

“Clarke…” The familiar hoarse voice pulled her back from her thoughts. Bellamy was sitting on the couch, gesturing her to join him.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

With a concerned look on her face, she sat next to him. Without her encouragement, he went on with what sounded like a speech he had prepared a while ago.

“I almost died. Clarke, I almost died and I can’t –“ He shook his head, “I can’t keep living the way I have been living.”

Clarke looked down to her hands, biting her words, trying her best not to say, _Yeah, Bell, it’s not just you. None of us can keep living the way we’ve been living._

“And I’m sorry I called you crazy when you said the world was ending.” He sounded sincere but still unconvinced.

“The world _is_ ending, Bellamy. 120 days left.” Clarke interrupted him.

He sighed and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

“The world is ending for all of us everyday, Clarke.”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been—“

“No, no. What I’m saying is, we’re all dying every second we’re alive anyway. You don’t need a dooming apocalypse to remind you to _live_.” The was he emphasized the last word draw Clarke in. That’s what’s been missing from her life, “living”. She had “researched” and “planned” and “hoped” for so long, when instead she should have _lived_. Her eyes shined as an idea formed in her mind.

“So, we make a ‘bucket list’.” Clarke asserted.

“No, that’s against the whole point. The minute you put these on a list, they’ll become tasks.” Bellamy shook his head in disagreement.

“So what do we do? Just wake up and do what we always do?” Clarke sounded disappointent, she hadn’t realized how appealing this ‘doing what we’ve always wanted to do’ idea was actually.

“We do whatever the hell we want.” A smug smile appeared on his lips.

“Whatever the hell we want?” Clarke asked lifting an eyebrow.

“Whatever the hell we want.”

 

 

She texted him that night when she couldn’t sleep, his words haunting her.

**Clarke:** What if making a bucket list is something I’ve always wanted to do??

_Read, 2:08 AM._

It took Bellamy nearly 30 seconds to reply.

 **Bellamy:** You can’t use semantics to make me plan spontaneity, Griffin.

_Read, 2:09 AM._

 

Clarke chuckled at his response and put her phone away. For the first time in many nights, she didn’t toss and turn in her bed, her brain riddled with questions and worries. The lightness of just doing what you’ve always wanted to, even the thought of it as a valid option, made her feel at peace.

 

Next morning, when Clarke was fixing herself her usual breakfast, scrabbled eggs and toast, her phone buzzed.

 

 **Bellamy:** So what’s the plan for today, Princess?

 **Clarke:** Ha ha, very funny Blake. No plans, remember?

 **Bellamy:** Yeah but you still need to do something with your day… What’s something you’ve always wanted to do?

Clarke sighed, she wasn’t sure this was the most responsible way to deal with mortality but she was so tired of being the responsible one all the time. A smile played on her lips as she pondered her response. Bellamy must have realized she was taking her time,

 **Bellamy:** No thinking. Quick. What have you ALWAYS wanted to do?

 **Clarke:** Have my art showcased in a gallery. I’ve always wanted my painting to be hung on a gallery wall, framed and everything.

_Read, 10:48 AM._

 

When Bellamy didn’t respond for two hours, she got discouraged. Had she said something stupid? Yeah, painting was just a hobby for her but was it so outrageous that she wanted something of hers that she poured her soul into to be feautured on a gallery wall where everyone could see? She made herself a cup of coffe and sat on her couch, her instincts screaming at her to continue her research, find a way to survive this. Find a bunker, or something. Her binder of rationing plans, her map of where the radiation would be the least severe, the book _Second Dawn_ were scattered on her coffee table. She leaned down and grabbed a piece of paper. On top she scribbed, “Bucket List”. Bellamy was right, just writing the words down made her tense up in her shoulders. Her phone buzzed again.

 

 **Bellamy:** Meet me at 42nd and Locust. In 15.

 

When Clarke got there, exacty 15 minutes after she got the text, she saw him waiting by a cute coffee shop with a mid-sized canvas tucked under his right arm.

 

“Hey!” She waved as she walked towards him. “What’s with the canvas?”

Bellamy showed the painting to her. It was one of hers.

“You kept it?” she asked in disbelief. Bellamy never mentioned her art much and when she had given him the painting as a house warming gift, he had curtly thanked her and she assumed it was too much.

“It’s a gift from you, of course I did.” He smiled. He suddenly grabbed her hand,

“There’s an exhibit I’ve been wanting to see, let’s go.”

He lead her to an underground art gallery. Clarke knew this one, it was a really hipster art gallery. The last stop before making it _“big”_ for many artists.

“No…” she gasped. “Bellamy, no, not here.”

“Why not? It’s not like it’s MoMa or something.”

“Yeah but—“ Clarke gestured to all the art surrounding them “I’m not –“

“Relax, Clarke. I’ve got this.” He walked confidently towards the end of the corridor. He turned left onto a small nook.

“Ah, yes. It’ll go great here.” He sounded pleased with himself.

“Are we really doing this?” Clarke asked, her exciment shining through her eyes. “I mean, Alexander Piquet, that’s one of my favorites.” She gestured to the painting next to the empty wall space Bellamy was sizing for the canvas.

“Yes. We are. Just go be my look out.” Bellamy sounded exaspareted but she could tell he was having a good time too. It was strange for Clarke to see him so lighthearted, he was usually always worrying over his little sister.

“What’s taking so long?” She looked at him over her shoulder. He was trying to balance himself on one leg as he used two of his hands to stick a piece of paper on the wall under the canvas.

“You wrote a description?” She asked in a hushed tone but amused.

“Of course, it’s gotta blend in, right?” Bellamy looked up at her. “It’s hard to do this with a broken leg, though.”

Clarke walked over to him and gently placed her hands on his waist, to help him stay balanced.

  
When they were done hanging the framed canvas on the wall, Bellamy took a step back and looked at her.

“There’s a guided tour in 40 minutes, you in?”

Clarke laughed at the thought of her painting being featured on a tour. _That_ she could not miss.

 

 

“I cannot believe, the tour guide just improvised.” Clarke kept chuckling at the memory of the baffled tour guide when he got to her painting. She was driving Bellamy home but she was so amped up on adrenaline that she couldn’t stop smiling.

“He was going to ignore it, go past it at first but –“ Bellamy was almost as giddy as she was.

“Yeah, you asked him stupid questions he couldn’t ignore.” Clarke slowly pulled up at his house.

“Well, I paid good money for that tour and I’m getting every pennies’ worth.”

Clarke tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

“I had fun. Thank you for today.”

“So did I.” He smiled back and manuvered to get out of her car.

“I want to do something you want to do tomorrow.” She blurted out. After a day like this, going back to her doomsday plans seemed so boring.

“Gun range, 2 pm. I’ll pick you up.” Bellamy winked.

“No, I’ll pick you up.” She gestured to his broken leg.

“Oh, right. You pick me up.” He lightly touched her shoulder, “Get some rest, “rising artist Griffin”, tomorrow’s going to be a long one.”

 

And it was. But not in a bad way. Days with Bellamy were never long in a bad way. He was so excited to be at a gun range. His eyes shinning with a sense of glee Clarke had never recognized in Bellamy before. At first, Clarke only watched him with her ear muffs and protective glasses on.

“Come on, Clarke!” He kept asking for her to join in on the fun. Clarke had never pictured herself with guns before.

“No, I’ll just watch.” She kept refusing, besides she was having more fun watching Bellamy beam at the guns and fist bump the air every time he hit his mark.

After a good 45 minutes, Bellamy put the gun down and turned to face her.

“Are you just afraid you’re going to suck at it?” He was making that thing where he slightly crooked his head and smiled at her with the corner of his lips.

She suddenly found herself flustered. Blood rushing to her cheeks, she crossed her arms in front of her and tried to match his smug tone.

“No, I’m just not a “gun girl”, you know?”

He must not have bought her response because he just gazed at her with his smile fixed on his lips.

“C’mon! I’ll show you.” He insisted.

“You know what? Fine. I can be a bit of a ‘badass’.” She walked towards the shooting point.

He chuckled at her response.

“There you go! Alright.” He sounded excited. He cleared his throat and proceeded to show her how she should hold the gun. Placing her index finger on the trigger, adjusting her posture. He gently placed his hand on her elbow and she swore she could feel her heartbeat getting faster.

“And now, shoot.” He spoke softly to her ear and slowly stepped away.

She pulled the trigger and stubbled a little after the gun fired. She couldn’t help the laughter escaping her lips.

“Is it bad that, that felt good?” she asked incredulous.

“No, just adrenalin.” He shook his head and encourged her to take another shot.

 

Two weeks went by like this. It was either her or him texting the other with spur of the moment “plans” to fill their days and check things off from their “not written out” bucket list. Clarke still worried though. She tried her best to hide away her doomsday plans but her calender still haunted her. She was also afraid that Bellamy would realize this wasn’t a sustainable way to live. Clarke didn’t mind as much, because she knew the world would be swallowed up in a nuclear wave pretty soon but he was just doing this because he didn’t want to be 70 and never have been to a firework show. She knew they wouldn’t make it to 70, which made everything they did bitter sweet. Some days were more bitter than sweet though. Like the day Bellamy texted her out of the blue with just one word.

 

 **Bellamy:** Pie.

_Read, 3:16 PM_

**Clarke:** Okay?

 **Bellamy:** Apple pie. I really want apple pie today.

 **Bellamy:** No, I want to find the BEST apple pie in the city.

 **Clarke:** Let me get this straight, you want to go _bakery hopping_?

 **Bellamy:** I’ll be there in 20. Wear your sweatpants.

 

So they went bakery hopping. The first few they just went into bakeries and tried their apple pies like normal customers but after the 4th one, eating apple pie and writing down notes weren’t as fun anymore so Clarke started making up stories. To her utter pleasure, Bellamy followed her lead. At one, they were shopping for a friend’s surprise birthday who hated cake, the other they were looking for catering for a dog contest with the theme “Fall”, another they pretended to be an engaged couple and Clarke tried to talk him out of having pie at their “wedding”. It was a fun, sugar crazed day over all so it caught Bellamy off guard when she started crying as they walked to her apartment. His leg was better and he was walking with a cane now.

“Clarke…” His was voice hoarse with thousand worries, he cupped her face and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek with his tumb. Clarke leaned into his touch.

“The world is ending, Bellamy.” Her voice cracked as she said his name.

“I know you believe that but –“ He took a step back.

“I can’t even convince you. I have the research, I have the maps. Primfaya is coming. We shouldn’t be doing whatever the hell we want, we should be trying to find a bunker, talk to the authorities.” She sounded so determined and focused.

“You don’t have to carry this on your shoulders Clarke. Even if you’re right, with only a few weeks left, there’s nothing you can do.”  
Clarke sighed.

“So what do we do now?”

“This.” He lift his hands up. “This is what we do now.”

Clarke looked at her feet and felt a rain drop land on her head.

“What’s something else you’ve always wanted to do?” As the words left his mouth, they heard a loud thunder. The rain started pouring down on them. Clarke laughed lifting her face up. She closed her eyes and let the rain wash over her for a second.

“As cheesy as it sounds, I’ve always –“ she started her sentence but she couldn’t get the words out. “Nevermind.” She shook her head. “Let’s go inside.” She started to walk towards her building’s door.

“No!” He gently pulled her back. “Tell me. Is it “Gene Kelly”ing?” he asked, teasing her.

She shook her head, mildly amused.

“No, I’ve always, oh this sounds so cheesy, I’ve always wanted to kiss under the rain.” Her words hung on air for a few seconds and before she could realize what was happening, she found Bellamy’s lips on hers. “This” made sense now. She pulled him closer to her, pressing their bodies together. He tightened his grip on her waist. When their lips parted after a while, Clarke’s lips burned with the urge to keep kissing his but he placed his forehead on hers, still holding onto her waist. His hands found their way to her hair.

“And I’ve always wanted to kiss _you_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! come join us at [ thehundredbellarke](https://thehundredbellarke.tumblr.com) on tumblr and help us get through this hiatus :)


	4. bellarke + "you were my new dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bellamy, can you hear me?” 
> 
> She released the button and sighed again. Nothing. She knew she wouldn’t get an answer and yet she couldn’t resist asking every time.
> 
> Closing her eyes, she let a tear escape. Normally, she would have shrugged it off, kept telling him about her day and the random things Madi told her today that reminded her of him, but she had days like this when it all got to be too much.
> 
> “I wish you were here,” she murmured, knowing she was speaking to a void.
> 
> So the high-pitched sound that answered her came as a complete surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myowndefinitionofbeautiful requested: bellarke waiting + "you were my new dream" from tangled
> 
> i love tangled and was super excited for this prompt but life got in the way so i'm very sorry for how late this is! it also turned out to be a somewhat difficult one for me because apparently my brain refuses to write bellarke when they're more than two feet apart. 
> 
> anyway, hope you like it!

Bellamy walked briskly through the hallways he had spent his childhood in. He reached his compartment and firmly shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh.

 

Another day had passed with him trying to help Emori and Echo with maintenance stuff, planning ahead with Raven for algae harvesting, and working with Monty to see if they could somehow get in touch with the ground again. Another day had passed, exactly the same as the day before.

 

Bellamy tiredly rubbed his eyes and plopped down on his cot. He lay there looking up at the metal ceiling and let his eyes lose focus as a pair of blue eyes appeared in his vision.

 

This had become a routine for him now, something he looked forward to all day. He would come to his room after dinner, lie down and go over every detail of Clarke’s face that he could remember. Some things had faded away in the past couple of years or so, but he had never forgotten the sharp blue of her eyes. Doing this made him feel like she was still alive, waiting for him to get back to her.

 

Because he wasn’t even pretending that he was trying to get to the ground; everyone on the ship knew that he was trying to get back to _her_ – whether she was on the other side or not.

 

He tried not to dwell too much on the thought that she might still be alive. They had gotten some weird static noise a while back that Raven and Monty couldn’t trace back to the bunker. None of them had been able to come up with a decent explanation and dismissed it as an anomaly caused by the radiation. However, he and Raven had spent that week going over different scenarios that could mean Clarke or anyone else might still be alive. After a while, the hope in Raven’s eyes had dimmed like the rest of them and that had been the end of it. He hadn’t pushed the issue because he was a little afraid to know if she was actually alive; because they still had almost four years until they could go back and he didn’t know if he could stay sane for that time knowing Clarke was alive and _alone_ down there.

 

Sighing deeply once again, he turned to his side and adjusted his lumpy pillow, letting himself fall into a restless slumber.

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up to the sound of clunking metal. She took a second to rub the sleep out of her eyes and looked around for the source of the noise. Her gaze landed on Madi next to the rover, trying to carry two rifles.

 

Clarke had been determined to teach Madi everything she knew in order to survive ever since she found her almost six years ago. She had been a child then, about seven or eight, and had the curiosity to match. They had gone on adventure after adventure exploring the only survivable piece of land, while Clarke told her the story of her people underground and went through every memory she had of her friends in space. Madi had been fascinated with the idea of being in space, asking all sorts of questions about living on the Ark and planets and how the Earth looked from all the way up there. It had been bittersweet for Clarke coming up with answers because every question made her think of her friends, of Bellamy, of everything she had to leave behind.

 

It was ironic to think that once she had been dreaming of the ground, painting what it might look like for days in her cell, and now all she wanted was to wake up on the Ark, to hear that machine hum in the background, to be with her partner again.

 

She had missed everyone, of course, but she also couldn’t deny that it was Bellamy’s absence that made her heart ache the most. He was a part of every story she told Madi, whether it was something they had been through together or a mythology story he had told her during a rare quiet moment. She had come to the verge of losing it several times over the years, even after finding Madi, and it had been his voice in her head giving her hope and strength.

 

Even now, seeing the rifles Madi was carrying, she immediately thought of him. She remembered the first time they had found guns – it had been the first time she saw him smile so bright. _Idiot_ , she shook her head with a smirk, and went to start training with Madi.

 

* * *

 

She set up the small satellite radio next to the rover and perched up on a boulder close by, leaning her head against it as she glanced up at the sky. She usually did this every morning before Madi woke up, but sometimes – like today – Madi would be up before her and Clarke would have to wait until nighttime to make the call.

 

She knew Madi was aware that she was radioing the Ark every single day, but she never said anything to her, probably guessing that Clarke needed that time to herself.

 

Clarke sighed as she spotted a shooting star and made a wish, once again thinking of Bellamy. It seemed everything she did on Earth reminded her of him. She idly wondered if he felt the same back on the Ark.

 

She picked up the radio and started talking.

 

“Bellamy, can you hear me?”

 

She released the button and sighed again. Nothing. She knew she wouldn’t get an answer and yet she couldn’t resist asking every time.

 

Closing her eyes, she let a tear escape. Normally, she would have shrugged it off, kept telling him about her day and the random things Madi told her today that reminded her of him, but she had days like this when it all got to be too much.

 

“I wish you were here,” she murmured, knowing she was speaking to a void.

 

So the high-pitched sound that answered her came as a complete surprise. She flinched and narrowly avoided dropping the radio.

 

“Bellamy?”

 

Clarke was breathing heavily as she listened to the white noise, willing it to speak to her.

 

“Calling from – Damn it. Calling from Ark Station. Can anyone hear me?” Everything stopped as she heard Bellamy’s voice again for the first time in six years.

 

“ – sure it’s working, Raven? I – ” The connection dropped for a second and Clarke lurched for the radio again.

 

“I’m here. Bellamy?” She held her breath as she waited for a reply.

 

She heard him breathing for a minute before he hesitantly asked, “ _Clarke?_ ”

 

“Hi.” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

 

“Hi.” He chuckled. She was giddy with relief and joy and love, and she could hear it in his voice too. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.” Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed the words she actually wanted to say. She wanted to say them face-to-face, to be able to see his face, to touch him when she finally said it. “When are you coming home?”

 

“Soon. We figured out it was safe to come back a while ago but we had some problems with maintenance and getting the radio to work – obviously,” he added as an afterthought. “I was still holding out hope for that nightblood, you know.”

 

“I’d hate to disappoint you like that. How are you? Is everyone okay? You guys are safe?”

 

There was some rustling on his end and she heard Raven’s voice next, loud and clear.

 

“Hey, Clarke. Long time no see.” She laughed at her friend, feeling like her heart was about to burst with anticipation and longing.

 

“Good to hear your voice, Raven. When are you getting down here?”

 

“Probably in a week or so, Monty and Murphy are just about done with the repairs. How are things down there?” She thought about the parts of the world she and Madi had explored. Everything looked pretty grim aside from where they were currently settled.

 

“Everything basically sucks. It’s all ashes and dust. Just aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me,” she said with a sigh. “Is Bellamy still there?”

 

She heard Raven’s snort as they switched places again.

 

“Yes, princess?”

 

Somehow knowing that he was coming home to her in a week, having a due date, made it so much harder to wait. She wanted him with her _now_ – or, at least, she wanted him to know.

“You were my new dream.”

 

There was silence for a moment from his end, and she bit her lip, waiting.

 

“And you’re mine.” She smiled at the radio, already counting down the minutes until she could finally see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join us at [ thehundredbellarke](https://thehundredbellarke.tumblr.com) on tumblr for all the feels <3


	5. bellarke + "we’re on rival teams and you’re annoying but I’m attracted to you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, what? What did I say now?” Clarke turned to the infuriating guy sitting very closely on her left with an indignant huff. “I swear, if you buzz that damn thing in my ear one more time…”
> 
> Any thought of doing any other socializing that night flew out of Clarke’s mind as she swore she was gonna win this stupid game, just to wipe Bellamy’s maddening smirk off his unfairly handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niylah requested: we’re on rival teams and you’re annoying but I’m attracted to you for bellarke
> 
> i don't even know where to start apologizing for how late this is but i'm really reeeaallyy sorry!! i actually loved writing bellarke in a college setting, which was interesting because i usually feel more comfortable writing them in canon - anyways, hope you like it!!

“Oh my god, what? What did I say now?” Clarke turned to the infuriating guy sitting very closely on her left with an indignant huff. “I swear, if you buzz that damn thing in my ear _one more time_ …”

 

She threw a death glare at the source of the god-awful noise, a purple blob the guy held in his hand, and wondered once again how she had ended up there.

 

Clarke had been on her way to her room to start getting ready for a party later that night when her overly enthusiastic RA had cornered her about a mandatory ice breaker for their floor. She liked to think that she could’ve gotten out of it, but Maya had been super nice to her while she was moving in, and so Clarke didn’t have it in her to say no. She assumed it would end up lasting a half hour tops and then she could still have time to hit up a couple parties.

 

That had been two hours ago.

 

As soon as the awkward introduction games were out of the way – seriously, if she had to play two truths and a lie one more time, she was gonna punch someone – the RAs had divided the bored freshmen into groups and set up a game of taboo.

 

Clarke liked the game well enough, and it looked like the people in her group were pretty fun, so she decided to stay for a while thinking she might as well get a few friends out of this.

 

Her plans of keeping a friendly and open exterior went to shit the moment Bellamy sat down next to her. Sure, she had noticed and subtly checked him out the second she walked into the room and his was pretty much the only name she remembered – not only because she wanted to maybe Facebook stalk him later, but because they played this weird alphabetized name game and his was right before hers – but every single word out of his mouth had been to antagonize her.

 

The game had started peacefully, albeit awkwardly, and Clarke had been enjoying herself until it was her turn to describe and the other group picked Bellamy to check if she used any of the taboo words. They had started to argue instantly over every little thing from how she had supposedly been using gestures when that was clearly forbidden, to him knocking over the tiny hourglass and declaring her time was out.

 

Any thought of doing any other socializing that night flew out of Clarke’s mind as she swore she was gonna win this stupid game, just to wipe Bellamy’s maddening smirk off his unfairly handsome face.

 

“What do you mean ‘what now’? You just said ‘help me out here’ to Jasper – ‘help’ is a taboo word, you’re out.” Bellamy was leaning over her left shoulder, obnoxiously pointing to the card where the word _help_ was in fact written. She gritted her teeth and turned back to him. Their faces were a bit too close now but she wasn’t about to let the fluttering in her stomach distract her from her argument.

“I wasn’t actually trying to describe the word when I said that, that doesn’t count.” She knew it was a bogus argument, but she kinda wanted to see how many shades of red she could turn Bellamy’s face with anger before the game ended.

 

“Are you kidding me? Of course it counts. If you could say whatever the hell you wanted what would even be the point of the damn game?”

 

“All I’m saying is – “

 

“Um, guys?” They both turned at the sound of Monty’s hesitant voice. Clarke was surprised to see that the room was mostly empty now, other groups had probably finished their games or left, leaving only a handful of people in the room who were all looking at her and Bellamy with expressions ranging from exasperation to slight fear.

 

She felt herself blush as she realized they were actually being rude to the other people in the group, and a quick glance at Bellamy showed he was embarrassed too.

 

“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. Monty brushed it off with a small smile and a shrug.

 

“We just thought one of you could switch teams so there would be less fighting.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Bellamy cleared his throat and turned to her, smirking. “Your time ran out anyway.”

 

She grumbled a response and stuck her tongue at him.

 

“Yeah, real mature.” Clarke ignored his retort, which was accompanied by the most infuriating chuckle, and went to sit next to Harper. This angle was better for checking him out anyway.

 

***

 

Clarke had just settled in her seat for the first International Relations class of the semester. The professor had sent out the syllabus two weeks before school started, asking people to read up on current events, as the class would rely heavily on debate. Which was just as well, because if anyone could argue their point articulately – despite what Bellamy might think – it was Clarke.

 

Sighing, she took out her notebook and pen just as someone slid into the seat next to her.

 

As she looked up, Clarke was faced with the very attractive reality that was Bellamy in glasses, sporting a huge grin.

 

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to stop by  thehundredbellarke  to share your feels!


End file.
